


Julian's Apology

by pixie_gurl



Series: The Cardassian Way [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Cardassian Culture, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Julian discovers he has been teasing Garak for years and is determined to make it up to him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak
Series: The Cardassian Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815880
Kudos: 7





	Julian's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I used turnsnip's speculative Cardassian reproductive xenobiology for as a refer for Cadassian anatomy. Also I had to do some reformatting so this series would make sense.

Garak's door chimes. Enter Garak says. Dr. Julian Bashir enters Garak's quarters. Elim, I owe you an apology. Julian says. Garak looks up from his desk to see Julian standing across the room, wearing a long black silk robe. Julian unties the robe and slowly slides the robe off his shoulders, down his arms, and lets the robe fall the floor. A gasp escapes Garak's throat as his brain realizes that Julian is standing before him completely nude. Julian kneels to the floor awaiting instruction. Come Here, Garak orders. Julian slowly starts crawling toward Garak. Julian reaches Garak's feet and stops to wait for further instruction. Garak takes in the scene before him. The lovely golden tan figure kneeling at his feet, head bowed completely submitting to his will. Garak smiles, dear ancestors if this is a dream I never wish to wake, he thought. 

Julian remained kneeling, took a breath and said, What do you wish of me? Heat rippled through Garak's body, scales flushed a vibrant shade of blue. Pleasure me, Garak replied. Julian nodded, as you wish. He began to stroke Garak's neck ridges and work his way down. He reaches Garak's waistband and starts to undue his pants. Garak raises slightly to allow Julian to pull off his pants and underwear. Sitting back down Garak slides toward, leads back and parts his legs giving Julian complete access to him. 

Julian caresses Garak's Chuva with kisses and starts to lick his way down to the ajan. Garak lets out a low moan and tries to keep still as Julian nuzzles and licks his genital slits nudging them open with his mouth. Julian starts to lick and kiss the inside of Garak's ajan. Julian's tongue alternates between circle motions and rhythmic lapping. He pauses to catch his breath and starts rubbing with his fingers and humming into Garak.

Garak moans uncontrollably as his prUt emerges. Julian without missing a beat, he starts kissing and stroking Garak's prUt paying special attention to the base ridges. He then in one fluid moment puts the pulsing organ in his mouth and starts suckling. That is too much for Garak who finally lets go and gives into his organism. Warm liquid spills out of Garak, covering Julian's face from the bridge of his nose and dripping down his chin. Julian, arms resting on Garak's thighs looks up at Garak smiling. Am I forgiven? Julian asks.


End file.
